Batman (Earth-1542)
Batman: The Dark Knight is a 2008 American superhero film based on the character of the same name, produced by 20th Century Fox, and the first film in the Sigma Film Universe. Directed by Matt Reeves, it was written by both Reeves and longtime Sigma writer Geoff Johns. It stars Ben Affleck as the title character, alongside Morena Baccarin, Jeremy Irons, Bryan Cranston, Naomi Watts, Jon Hamm, David Tennant, Giancarlo Esposito, and Tom Wilkinson. The film follows the tormented playboy Bruce Wayne, who, after the deaths of his parents when he was merely 8 years old, decides to take down crime on his own hands, traveling the world and eventually returning to Gotham City as the masked vigilante Batman. Batman: The Dark Knight was internationally released on March 17th, 2008, receiving overwhelming critical and commercial success, being able to gross $600 million at a budget of $200 million. Critics praised Affleck's performance, Reeves' direction, and the atmosphere of the movie, citing the revitalization of the Batman character following a period of stagnation since 1997's ''Batman & Robin''. Plot Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman: A playboy and millionaire from Gotham City who witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of the mugger Joe Chill. He then traveled abroad for years, mastering numerous martial arts, until he returned to Gotham to fight crime on his own accords as the Batman. *Morena Baccarin as Selina Kyle/Catwoman: A cat burglar and fashion designer who was the fiancee of Mayor Harvey Dent. She eventually meets Bruce and the two develop romantic feelings for each other. At day, she acts as Selina, but at night, she worked for the Children of Arkham as Catwoman. She is a master combatant and spy, speaking fluent French, Spanish, and Portuguese. *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's butler and legal guardian, who taught and raised him after the death of the Waynes. Pennyworth is a former member of the secret agency S.H.I.E.L.D., being a master in hand to hand combat and impersonation. When Bruce returned, he was unwilling to help him as a vigilante, but eventually changed his mind. *Bryan Cranston as Lieutenant James "Jim" Gordon: One of the only honest police officers of the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD), Gordon is an ally of Batman, having monitored and meeting him for the months he operated on Gotham. He is good at his job, but find working hard duo to the corrupt nature of the police force. *Naomi Watts as Andrea Beamount/Phantasm: A socilate and childhood friend of Bruce Wayne, Beaumount secretly dedicated herself to slaughtering the corruption of Gotham City after Thomas Wayne secretly plotted the death of her father at the hands of his henchmen. Donning the identity of the mysterious Phantasm, she amassed forces to create the Children of Arkham, a group of Arkham Asylum convicts who also had their lives ruined by Wayne, Carmine Falcone, and Hamilton Hill. *Jon Hamm as Mayor Harvey Dent/Two-Face: The former District Attorney of Gotham City and a powerful friend and ally of Bruce Wayne, Dent sought to become the Mayor of the city, running against its corrupt represenative, Hamilton Hill. After Hill's death at the hands of the Penguin, Dent assumed the role of Mayor, but in the aftermath he became severely scared by acid, deciding to rename himself Two-Face. *David Tennant as Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot/Penguin: A childhood friend of Bruce Wayne and inheritor of the equally rich Cobblepot family. Oz turned to a life of petty crime following the death of his parents and the time he spent on England, deciding to avenge his family's downfall, instigated by the Waynes. He became a member of the Children of Arkham, and adopted his childhood nickname, the Penguin. *Giancarlo Esposito as Lucius Fox: The CEO of Wayne Enterprises (WENT) and an associate of Bruce Wayne. He is responsible for developing all of Batman's gadgets, including weapons. *Tom Wilkinson as Carmine Falcone: One of Gotham's biggest crime lords, from one of America's oldest crime families, Falcone was essentially the true leader of the city, having the GCPD, Mayor Hill, and other criminals under his pocket. He was a former associate of Thomas Wayne, and together they helped each other to get rid of many political adversaries. *Alice Braga as Detective Renee Montoya: A member of the GCPD, and, alongside Gordon, one of the few honest policemen of the entire department. She is an ally of Gordon and Batman, and started to dig deeper into the Children of Arkham, being eventually used by them. *Willem Dafoe as "John Doe": An unnamed inmate who resides in Arkham Asylum. Pale-skinned and green-haired, he helped Wayne escape from the facility after he was wrongfully imprisioned and framed for a crime by the Penguin. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc: An incredibly tall henchman of Falcone with many crocodile-like features, a result of extreme atavism. Additionally, Bruce Greenwood, who had previously voiced Batman in the animated movie Batman: Under the Red Hood, portrays Mayor Hamilton Hill, while Genevieve O'Reilly appears as WENT director Regina Zellerbach. Steve Zahn plays Jack Ryder. a local anchor and newsman in Gotham City, who hosts The Jack Ryder Hour. Long-time Batman actors Adam West and Butch Hartman, who played Batman and Robin in the 1960s Batman series, have cameos in the Wayne Foundartion party as two businessmen, while Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Lauren Cohan have cameo roles as Thomas and Martha Wayne, respectively, with Richard Brake playing Joe Chill. English singer Tim Booth appears in a small sequence as the serial killer Victor Zsasz, while Sigma creator Stan Lee has a cameo as a hot-dog vendor who stumbled upon Batman. Samuel L. Jackson makes a cameo appearance as Nick Fury in the movie's post-credit scenes. Production Category:Earth-1542 Category:Movies